


Я утратил надежду

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: Соулмейт ауВ 17 глаза на несколько минут становятся настоящего цвета глаз вашего соулмейта,а потом опять принимают белый цвет(выглядит это так же как и бьякуган, тобиш зрачки отсутствуют), при встрече с ним окрашиваются в этот цвет навсегда.Когда один соулмейт умирает у второго перед глазами проносится вся его жизнь, а их глаза вновь белеют.хреново расписано, надеюсь вы поняли.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 1





	Я утратил надежду

!Неджи!

У всех Хьюг белые глаза, члены их семьи никогда не находят своих родственных душ, они связывают свою судьбу с такими же 'призраками', но в большинстве случаев эти отношения приносят только боль и страдания.

***

На часах 03:36

Неджи просыпается с ярко горящими зелёными глазами, мчится в ванную к зеркалу, рассматривает их, но тут весь мир блекнет, его соулмейт умер.

Он видит красивую девочку с белыми волнистыми волосами, она кружится перед зеркалом в синем платье.

После перед ним предстаёт взрослая 17 летняя девушка, в этом воспоминании он узнает её имя — Неле.

Идут годы Неле взрослеет, с каждым годом все больше теряя надежду найти свою родственную душу. Но в один день, она смотрит на свою новую знакомую и их глаза вспыхивают, у её собеседницы они ярко голубые, а у неё самой изумрудно-зелёные.

Неджи видит, как они любят друг друга, видит как в их жизни появляется ребёнок. Это воспоминание он запомнит на всю свою жизнь. В её покои входит служанка, на руках у неё маленькая девочка лет трёх.

— Госпожа, ваша дочь желает вас видеть, — женщина очень мягко улыбается, передаёт Неле в руки ребёнка и удаляется. Малышка сразу же начинает смеяться и гладить Неле по волосам. В этот момент у Неджи непроизвольно покатались слезы.

— Мы были рождены в разных эпохах…

Слезы градом сыпались в раковину.

И вот, последние воспоминание. Неле лежит в кровати, её руку нежно сжимает та самая голубоглазая, уже пожилая женщина, у неё за спиной стоит молодая девушка. Лицо её бледное, она вся дрожит и шумно хватает воздух. Неле медленно закрывает глаза, голубоглазая улыбается, напоследок крепко сжимая руку.

Неджи стоит перед зеркалом, глаза вновь белые, лицо серое и безжизненное.

— Рад что ты нашла ту с кем смогла счастливо провести свою жизнь, жаль меня небыло рядом.

Кулаки ударяют по раковине, треск, кровь. ещё удары, крики Ли и темнота, пугающая, необъятная — темнота.

Руки болят, скорее всего останутся шрамы, но это волнует его меньше всего. Рядом сидит Ли, он явно напуган, но понимает чувства Неджи, у него тоже нет соулмейта.

Дни тянутся долго, Неджи пытается жить нормально. Работа, друзья, семья — каждый день одно и тоже, вечную хандру разбавляет только Хината.

Она поистине счастлива, она нашла свою любовь в лице Наруто. Неджи не верит в то что он её судьба, не хочет верить, но она счастлива и это самое главное.

Глаза Хинаты светло голубые, у Наруто же они чёрные как дёготь.

— Джи, успокойся, он любит меня, все у нас будет хорошо, — она гладит его по щеке и улыбается самой тёплой улыбкой.

Он не верит, но успокаивается, не хочет чтобы Хинату терзали сомнения. Хината и Наруто женятся, у них появляется двое замечательных детей.

Теперь у Неджи есть ещё один смысл жить, он будет жить ради этих детей, будет лучшим дядей. Но на душе не спокойной, Хьюга видит что Наруто не любит Хинату.

Проходит ещё несколько лет, и вот она уже рыдает у него в объятиях.

— Джи, ты был прав, ты всегда был прав. Он не любил меня, никогда не любил.

Её глаза все ещё голубые, как ужасное напоминание о былых отношениях.

Развод, переезд, у Наруто новые отношения. У Хинаты очередной нервный срыв и депрессия.

Неджи помогает растить детей, помогает сестре вновь встать на ноги, чтобы она вновь обрела счастье.

***

Очередной серый день, вновь работа, встреча с друзьями, но что-то не так. За барной стойкой сидит необычайно красивая девушка.

— Я должен подойти, — мелькает у него в голове и вот он уже стоит возле неё.

Она поворачивается, но не успевает и слова сказать, как её глаза начинают сиять словно хрусталь.

Неджи тоже это ощущает, ощущает что нашёл ту, которую искал все эти семнадцать лет.

Мужчина неловко протягивает руку.

— Неджи Хьюга, ваш соулмейт.

Девушка явно удивлена, но все же протягивает руку в ответ.

— Тентен Сарутоби, я уж думала что не найду обладателя этих роскошных хрустальных глаз, но вот ты здесь.

Она улыбнулась приглашая Неджи сесть рядом, теперь у них будет много времени чтобы все обсудить.

!Тентен!

Тентен сегодня исполняется семнадцать, она ждёт не дождётся когда увидит цвет своих глаз.

— Хей, Тентен, твои глаза…

Они сидят на парах, Сакура тычет ей маленькое зеркальце. Девушка смотрит в протянутое подругой зеркало, хрусталики как всегда бесцветные но появились зрачки.

— Красивые. Шепчет она, разглядывая себе в зеркале.

***

Тентен искала свою родственную душу как только могла, но попытки были тщетными, утратив все надежды она просто начала жить на полную катушку.

Куча прогулок с подругами, поиски себя, путешествия и мелкие интрижки в этих самых путешествиях.

Но каждый раз она все равно возвращалась в родной город, что-то держало её здесь и не хотело отпускать.

***

Дни рождения, девушка, любила проводить в одиночестве, она заходила в первый попавшийся бар и оставалась там до самого утра, развлекая себя разговорами с барменом.

Этот раз не стал исключением.

Тентен села за барную стойку, заказала самый дорогой коктейль и принялась ждать заказ. А потом к ней подошёл какой-то мужчина, все что хотелось сделать это отправить его куда подальше, уж очень она не любила когда кто-то портил ей день рождение своим присутствием.

Девушка подняла на него взгляд и только хотела открыть рот, но увидев как его глаза становятся карими она потеряла дар речи. Его глаза сияли, не только глаза казалось он весь излучает свет и тепло.

— Неджи Хьюга, ваш соулмейт.

!Послесловие!

Хината поборола депрессию, сейчас она успешная бизнесвумен которая души не чает в своих детях, с отцом они видятся редко.

Наруто живет с Саске, они вместе растят Сараду, Сакура частый гость в их доме, из-за того что она часто пропадает на работе, дочку решила отдать на воспитание этим двоим, а они и не против, собственно как и сама Сарада.

У Неджи и Тентен спустя два года после женитьбы родилась дочь, Неджи настоял на том чтобы её звали Неле…

**Author's Note:**

> Спросите почему у Тентен такая фамилия, потому что я так захотела. Мне очень не нравится что у некоторых персонажей нет фамилий, поэтому я сама им их выбираю


End file.
